Los Arc
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: ¿Pórque Jaune tiene tanta aura?¿Pórque es el unico varón de todos los hijos del matrimonio arc?¿Pórque todas sus hermanas son tan extraordinarias? son preguntas que Jaune nunca se pudo responder, y no le gustara las respuestas.
1. Prólogo

**Los Arc**

 **Jaune: Pensamientos**

 **Prólogo:**

Alrededor de Remnant siete arcs, mas específicamente, siete mujeres arc quedaron petrificadas por un sentimiento que no esperaban sentir por muchos años, si es que lo que le habían contado sus tías era cierto.

Bianca Arc:

Bianca Arc, la mayor de la hijas en la familia Arc, la más poderosa huntress de su generación, se había quedado petrificada sin previo aviso para sorpresa de su equipo.

Tentativamente acercándose donde se encontraba, cerca a un árbol donde le gustaba entrenar con su lanza, pero deteniéndose al sentir un conocido escalofrió se apoderaba de ellos, Bianca empezaba a perder la compostura y mucho - ¿errr, Bianca? - preocupándose a un mas al ver como el aura de la mencionada empezaba a manifestarse y como esta empezaba a apretar fuertemente sus puños, para saltar de sorpresa cuando esta se volteo rápidamente fijando su mirada en ellos, poniéndolos cada vez más nerviosos.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie digiera nada, solo el aumento en el nerviosismo de los tres jóvenes que observaban a su compañera, ya que cada vez la ira de esta se hacía aun más notable, siendo el momento interrumpido cuando la Arc empezó a caminar en dirección del pueblo - tengo que regresar a mi hogar, no me esperen - y sin decir más, a los pocos segundos desapareciendo en el follaje.

-¿Que paso?- siendo lo único que pasaba por la mente del confundido equipo.

Olivia Arc:

Olivia se enorgullecía en ser una mujer sensata, amable y sobre todo de ser la más cercana a su pequeño hermano Jaune, o eso le gustaba expresar siempre en las reuniones de la familia para molestia de las demás mujeres Arc, sin embargo en estos momentos ningún tipo de pensamiento positivo pasaba por si mente.

Y la personas alrededor de ella, en el mercado donde se encontraban, se habían dado cuenta, mirando nerviosos como la usualmente apacible Arc sostenía con tal fuerza el mango de su canasta donde la madera de esta empezaba a agrietarse. Y nadie, ni siquiera el dependiente, deteniéndola cuando esta salió del establecimiento a paso firme.

...sin pagar.

Rosemary Arc:

-!¿Qué?!- Marco Riverplate, el mejor agente de estrellas de todo Renmant no podía creer lo que sus oídos se encontraban escuchando - !no puedes hablar enserio Rosemary!

-lo estoy, y no pienso cambiar mi decisión Marco- ni siquiera mirando a su agente mientras ponía algunas de sus pertenencias en una pequeña maleta de viaje.

-!acaso sabes lo que estás haciendo!- no creyendo lo que la famosa actriz delante suyo hacia, Rosemary Arc nunca faltaba a un contrato - !estamos a solo minutos de empezar las grabaciones Rosemary!

Rosemary sin embargo solo lo ignoro, asintiendo para sí misma al ver que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje que hace segundos había planeado, volteándose a ver seriamente a su agente - mi familia es primero Marco, especialmente mi adorado hermano - pasando a un atónito hombre y saliendo de su camarín personal.

Karen Arc:

En uno de los talleres de armas más conocidos de Atlas, una joven Arc se encontraba felizmente afilando la cuchilla de su más reciente invento, para nerviosismo de los colegas alrededor de la joven.

No que fuera raro que la Arc mostrara felicidad por sus invento, eso era una ocurrencia normal, sin embargo, la mirada que la joven tenía mientras pulía y afilaba el arma, era por menos decirlo desconcertante.

Observándola por varios minutos para finalmente ver como esta asentía para sí misma, con una muy desconcertante sonrisa - tu lo harás exquisitamente - poniendo el arma en su espalda, saliendo del establecimiento mientras tarareaba una melodía alegre.

Nadie trato de detenerla.

Aqua Arc:

Aqua Arc, la autodenominada princesa de la familia Arc, y para molestia de la hermanas y deleite de ella, Jauna había tomado el roll de el caballero de blanca armadura para la joven. Aunque en estos momento Aqua debía admitir que varios pensamientos no acordes para una persona de su estatura se alojaban en su mente, pensamientos como "donde ocultar los cuerpos" o "como no ser descubierta". Mientras subconscientemente agrietaba poco a poco la taza de té que se encontraba en sus manos.

Para varios minutos despues, y para el terror de los presente, esta se levantara de su asiento mientras, arreglando meticulosamente cualquier imperfección en el vestido que llevaba - _tengo que contactarme con mi madre inmediatamente_ \- saliendo del cafetín.

Violet Arc:

Lo primero que hizo la joven Arc al sentir aquel sentimiento, ese cual las mayores le habían explicado ya hace mucho, y que todas incluida ella habían deseado nunca sentir, fue sacar uno de los libros más oscuros de toda su colección.

Muchos la llamarían infantil, por su colección, pero con la semblance que ella poseía pronto cambiarían su opinión sobre los libros que poseía. Deteniendo su búsqueda en el capítulo que estaba buscando - ummmm - absorbiendo la información que aparecía en la pagina que se encontraba leyendo - para cualquiera que ose mascullar la pureza de mi adorado hermano, esto está más que justificado, los dioses oscuros necesitan más sacrificios después de todo - asintiendo para sí misma mientras cerraba el libro saliendo de su habitación - estoy segura que las demás aprobaran mi decisión - sonriendo con clara malicia mientras se dirigía a la sala de su enorme hogar.

Jade Arc:

A pesar de ser la menor de la familia Arc, la supuestamente a proteger en la familia, Jade sabia que este no era el caso y para ser sincera no le importaba, ella sabía que ese puesto iba hacia el único varón de la hermanas y ella apoyaba esto de todo corazón. Nadie y quiere decir NADIE podía tocar a su hermano.

Por esta razón, Jade no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo cuando al regresar de su academia a toda prisa vio como Violet y su madre se encontraban en una video conferencia con las demás mujeres de la familia, sentándose a lado de su madre - ¿Y cómo vamos a tratar con la indeseable mamá? - expresando la pregunta que todas las hermanas tenían en su mente, obteniendo una señal de afirmación de todas ellas.

Mirando a todas su hijas, la matriarca de la familia Arc no podía estar más orgullosa - como se lo prometí a sus tías luego de casarme con su padre, les prometo que nadie hará que ningún varón de la familia Arc este con alguien que no sea digno para él - viendo complacida como todas sus hijas compartían lo que sentía - tenemos mucho que planear niñas.

Por su parte, el patriarca de la familia miraba todo esto desde la puerta de la cocina, suspirando para si mismo - donde quiera que estes Jaune, te deseo la mejor de las suertes - no evitando sentir un escalofrió al recordar como él tuvo que pasar algo similar con sus propias hermanas.

* * *

Beacon:

Mientras tanto en Beacon, el mencionado Arc miraba curioso como una anillo se formaba en su dedo anular con una gema en forma de rosa.

-¿Qué es eso Jaune?-

Levantando su vista para ver como la jovencita que acaba de conocer miraba curiosa el mismo anillo - no lo sé Ruby, pero no creo que sea nada malo - siendo sincero con sus palabras, raro sí, pero no malo. Es más, se sentía genial por alguna razón, además de que extrañamente no quería separarse de la jovencita.

Por otro lado, que podía salir mal.

* * *

 **Que tal todos, bienvenidos a la parte final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Los Arc**

 **Diclaimer: RWBY y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 _ **Jaune: Pensamientos**_

 **Capítulo 01:**

Jaune tenía que admitir que se había equivocado, después de todo como su padre siempre le decía "nunca tientes a la suerte Jaune" mientras miraba a todos lados nervioso y le decía casi en susurro "nunca sabes que puede pasar" con una expresión que el joven Arc no podía descifrar.

- _y lo primero que tuve que hacer es tentarla_ \- refiriéndose a las palabras que había dicho para sí mismo luego que el extraño anillo apareciera en su dedo, después de todo, que podría ser peor que convertirse en una mancha de sangre en el suelo luego de ser lanzados por un acantil..., deteniendo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho -¿ummm, lo hice de nuevo no?

-¿Qué cosa Jaune?-

Haciéndolo que pobre Arc casi saltara del susto, para ver a su lado como una ya conocida y definitivamente no molesta pequeña reaper lo miraba curioso - _oh claro, casi me olvido de Ruby_ \- sonriendo algo nervioso al ver como la joven lo miraba expectante - emmm, ¿acaso hable en voz alta? - siendo su respuesta una asentida por la menor, notando a su vez como la hermana rubia de esta lo miraba divertida - _ahora que lo pienso Ruby ha estado actuando bien rara desde ayer_ \- empezando a recordar los sucesos del otro día, después de todo tenía tiempo, porque el director Ozpin ya estaba hablando por varios minutos y no parecía que pararía pronto.

* * *

 **Hace un día:**

Jaune Arc no estaba muy seguro que pensar de la pequeña Ruby, al principio solo la veía como una pequeña algo peculiar pero ahora no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso, claro el entendía que la pequeña quería pasar la mayor parte del día con un nuevo amigo luego que escuchara como su propia hermana la había abandonado...o eso hubiera dicho hace algunas horas ya que la pelirroja por alguna razón no se había separado de él en todo el día. Mirando de reojo como la mencionada se encontraba sentada alegremente a su lado, lo cual no es raro, lo que SI era raro era que esta se encontraba sentada sobre una bolsa de dormir, en pijama e ignorando totalmente a su hermana mayor que le exigía respuesta.

-¿Ruby?-

-¿Si Jaune?-sonriendo aun mas, si eso era posible.

-¿Qué haces?- refiriéndose a como la menor aparentemente no tenia intención de moverse del lugar que había tomado como suyo, y suspirando a los pocos segundos al ver como esta al parecer no entendía su pregunta - quiero decir, ¿no sería mejor que fueras a otro lugar? - para inmediatamente sentirse mal al ver como la menor lo miraba dolida - ¡no que no me guste tu compañía!...es que no creo que sea apropiado - diciendo casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que las dos hermanas le escucharan, recordando cómo sus hermanas siempre le inculcaron que a cualquier mujer fuera de la familia, el siempre les diera un espacio privado, especialmente lo mas lejos de él si era posible, para su eterna confusión.

-ves Ruby, Jaune sabe que es mejor...- no terminando lo que iba decir al ver como su hermana le mandaba una mirada penetrante, para ver como esta volvía su mirada al Arc usando el su arma secreta, la cual siempre usaba cuando un quería algo, dejándola estupefacta.

-pero Jaune, yo quiero quedarme aquí-

-...- Jaune sabía lo que Ruby estaba haciendo, y también sabia que a pesar de tener siete hermanas que siempre hacían lo mismo cuando querían algo de él, nunca había podido combatir esa arma que ellas poseían y sabia que no empezaría con la pelirroja, suspirando - de acuerdo... - recostándose en su bolsa de dormir con la esperanza de por lo menos no pensar que dos, muy atractivas jóvenes, dormirían cerca de él y descansar.

-¡oye!-

-¡oh no, está sucediendo de nuevo!-

sintiendo como dos brazos le abrazaban fuertemente por la espalda -ugh- tenía que pensarlo, volteando su cabeza para ver quien la abrazaba era una asustada Ruby, volviéndose un poco mas viendo la cólera en los ojos una hermana mayor y volteándose aun mas para sentir como perdía el aliento de golpe, y no era para menos para la divina criatura que se encontraba observándole fijamente, sin notar como cuando se levanto de golpe para reverenciarla jalo a una sorprendida Ruby, como si esta no pesara nada.

 **-visión Jaune-**

Era un ángel, no había la mayor duda, con ese vestido azul corto que seguro había sido entregado por el propio dios para embellecer aun mas al ángel delante de él. El exquisito y exótico cabello blanco como la nieve que se ondeaba con el viento grácilmente, y no olvidar los hermosos ojos color diamante azulado, no pudiendo evitar suspirar por la belleza en persona tan cerca de su persona.

 **-fin de la visión Jaune-**

-¿Jaune?- pregunto a los varios segundos una confundida Ruby al ver como el rubio no reaccionaba mientras se quedaba observando a la joven que ya hace varias horas atrás la había asustado bastante, volteándose a ver su hermana al escuchar como esta empezaba a reírse, mirándola cuestionante.

-parece que tu novio ya te está engañando Rubes- respondiendo a la clara mirada de confusión que su hermana menor le mandaba.

Poniéndose totalmente roja, mientras salía de la pared protectora que hace unos segundos había proporcionado la espalda del joven Arc - ¡hey! ¡Jaune no es mi...- pero no completando la frase y parpadear un par de veces - ¿Que quieres decir Yang?

Sin borrar la sonrisa, la mayor de las hermanas señalo con su mano al aun embelesado Arc, para luego moverla hacia una clara irritada Weiss.

Ruby entendió rápidamente, y hizo lo que cualquier joven de su edad haría en su posición, en su opinión. Hacer un puchero, golpear el piso con uno de sus pies y mirar molesta a una aun irritada Weiss, claramente lo más maduro y razonable dada su situación.

-Je- fue el único sonido que hizo Yang ante la reacción de su hermana menor, para dirigir su mirada a la peli blanca - ¿qué te trae a nuestra pequeña esquina cariño? - sonriendo aun mas dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Ruby - aparte de seducir al recién adquirido novio de mi pequeña hermana - ignorando completamente el "¡Jaune no es mi novio Yang!" que siguió rápidamente.

-¡que descaro!- señalando a las dos hermanas - ¡como si me rebajaría a tal tipo de acto!, en especial hacia eso - diciendo lo ultimo con claro desdén, señalando al aun inerte Arc que al parecer reacciono sonriendo al ver como ella le señalaba, haciéndole poner una cara de disgusto, volviendo su mirada a las hermanas - no me interesa que hagas con tu novio - haciendo oídos sordos al igual que Yang al juego que la menor parecía estar practicando, lo cual le irritaba mas, como si no fuera obvio - lo único que quiero es que paren sus actos indecentes a partir de ahora, ¡esto es Beacon, no un vil burdel! - dándose media vuelta sin esperar la respuesta de las hermanas que la miraban en shock.

Siendo la primera en reaccionar Yang que rápidamente puso su mano en sus labios para hacer un pequeño tosido, llamando la atención de Ruby - ya la escuchaste Ruby, es mejor que despiertes a Lover Boy, para poder descansar - no que Yang estuviera feliz por el súbito interés en el sexo masculino de su hermana, pero a su vez se daba cuenta que esta situación le brindaría muchos momento divertidos, además, Jaune parecía completamente desinteresado de su hermana menor, no pensando más para meterse en su propia bolsa de dormir.

Ruby por su parte solo parpadeo un par de veces, volteo su cabeza al aun inerte Jaune, le peñisco el brazo obteniendo como respuesta un "¡hey!" - dormir, ahora - señalando la bolsa del Arc, sin dejar puerta para que este protestara mientras ella entraba a su propia bolsa.

-¿Ok?-

A la mañana siguiente.

Jaune se encontraba confundido, de nuevo.

-¿Porque hay tantos casilleros?- Jaune estaba seguro que no habían tantos alumnos en el hall cuando se fue a dormir ayer, más aun, porque tenía que tener un número tan desdichoso - _que mi casillero sea el 413 no me llena de mucha confianza_ \- siguiendo su búsqueda del dichoso pedazo de metal, finalmente encontrándolo y no pudiendo evitar sonreír - _por otro lado, tal vez no sea un número tan malo_ \- después de todo, adelante del casillero se encontraba el ángel de ayer, y alguien más.

Por otra parte, Jaune no fue el único que noto a las dos jóvenes cerca de su casillero, un par de hermanas también, y una de ellas no podía evitar dejar pasar la oportunidad - no mires ahora Rubes, pero parece que la rompe hogares esta en el camino de tu galán, de nuevo - sonriendo al ver como su hermana la miraba con molestia.

-Yang- queriendo decir más, pero no haciéndolo cuando vio como su hermana solo le sonreía al ver como Jaune llegaba donde se encontraba Weiss, y hacia un magnífico trabajo tratando de impresionarla.

-Creo que debería proteger tu propiedad sis- señalando lo que ambas veían, para luego seguir a Ruby que solo le mando una mirada de molestia para dirigirse donde el joven caballero - no veo que lo niegues - no pudiendo evitar mencionar lo obvio.

-ugh-

Mientras tanto, ignorante de que dos jóvenes prospectos de huntress se le acercaban, Jaune seguía en sus intentos por impresionar a la joven Schnee, y irónicamente captando la atención de la pelirroja que se encontraba cerca.

-mi nombre es Pyrrha- diciendo finalmente.

Deteniéndose en sus intentos de verse bien, y volteándose a la otra joven - mi nombre es Jaune, las señoritas lo aman - tratando de parecer lo más seguro en sí mismo como su padre le había enseñado, y alegrándose al ver como la pelirroja le sonreía, lo cual no duro mucho al sentir un golpe seco en su cabeza -¡hey! - volteándose a ver al culpable y encontrándose con un par de molestos ojos plateados - ¿Ruby?

-no es bueno ser infiel a tu novia Jaune-

-¿Qué?- notando finalmente a Yang, y no entendiendo lo la rubia quería decir.

-todos los hombres son iguales, unos cerdos- no dándole ni una segunda mirada, para que Weiss tomara de la muñeca a Pyrrha llevándose hacia donde seria la iniciación, no sin antes que la espartana le digiera un rápido "lo siento" mientras se despedía con su mano.

-¿Cómo?- para luego mirar confundió al ver como Yang ponía un brazo sobre su cuello y le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

\- no te quemes el cerebro galán - para luego apretar con más fuerza - es más, es mejor que nunca lo entiendas - diciendo lo ultimo con una voz más grave mientras entrecerraba los ojos, viendo satisfecha como su presa temblaba ligeramente, soltándolo - vamos lover boy, hoy es el gran día - tomándolo de la mano para empezar a jalarlo, siendo seguidos de cerca por una pequeña reaper.

* * *

Fin del Flash back:

Definitivamente un día muy raro, y definitivamente reiterándose que nunca entendería a las mujeres, por mas de haber vivido con ocho de ellas por muchos años.

-y así es como encontraran a su compañero o compañera una vez aterricen en el bosque- culmino sus palabras el director Ozpin, presionando el botón en su scroll.

-¿eh?- no pudiendo pensar más al ser repentinamente lanzando de la plataforma donde se encontraba hacia el bosque delante, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

-jamás me cansa- sin notar, o sin impórtale como Glynda lo miraba con desaprobación a la clara diversión que sentía al escuchar los gritos de algunos de sus futuros alumnos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Arc:

Julius Arc miraba nervioso como las mujeres de su vida, tenían unas miradas muy aterradoras, y eso era solo viendo a las mayores por la pantalla de la scroll de su esposa y las otras eran sus hijas menores.

¡Julius era un hunter!, no podía sentir miedo de sus propias hijas... por otro lado, sus hijas no eran cualquier mujer, eran mujeres Arc. Y peor aún, parecía que tan solo con un día ellas ya empezaban a mostrar el temido carácter de las mujeres en su familia.

Julius no podía elegir si era un regalo divino que sus hijas aun no se hubieran aclimatando a su situación para poder planear su siguiente movimiento, o sentir temor al tener que lidiar con un grupo de mujeres Arc de un muy mal humor. Sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al recordar la historias de su propio padre cuando tuvo que lidiar con sus hermanas.

* * *

 **Que tal todos, bienvenidos a la parte final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Capítulo 02

**Los Arc**

 **Diclaimer: RWBY y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 _ **Jaune: Pensamientos**_

 **Capítulo 02:**

Blake Belladonna tuvo que parpadear un par de veces al ver que prácticamente su futuro compañero callo literalmente del cielo a sus pies - _técnicamente aun no_ \- no pudiendo evitar pensarlo ya que según las reglas que director Ozpin había dado, tenía que haber contacto visual, y actualmente el rubio delante de ella se encontraba inconsciente, arrodillándose a su lado y sorprendiéndose por segunda vez por el rubio, la razón, por la caída el rubio había ganado una gran cantidad de cortes en sus brazos, lo cual no debería ser posible, por lo menos no para un huntman en entrenamiento - _¿acaso no tiene activada su aura?_ \- Blake no podía entender aquello, Ozpin no hubiera permitido su ingreso y si ese había sido el caso, sería demasiado irresponsable - _¿y si algo en su caída ocasiono esto?_ \- no estando segura, después de todo no era una experta en auras, arrodillándose al lado del joven tomando su mano - espero que esto te ayude - empezando a forzar su un poco de su aura y a los pocos segundos, de sus labios, dejo escapar un sonido de sorpresa.

* * *

Residencia Arc:

Jeanne Arc no podía evitar preocuparse aun mas, y esto se debía a que de la nada, todas sus hijas se habían quedado estáticas en medio de sus planes de recuperar al único varón de sus retoños - ¿niñas? - mirando preocupada como sus hijas reaccionaban de solo dos formas, ira y preocupación - ¿algo más le ha pasado a Jaune? - recibiendo como respuesta una asentida por la mayor de sus hijas, y no pudiendo evitar pensar, como muchas veces en el pasado, como le gustaría tener el don que todas sus hijas compartían con Jaune.

-Papá- hablando finalmente Olivia Arc, y obteniendo rápidamente la atención de todos - ¿no nos habías dicho que esto solo pasaría con una solamente? - haciendo la pregunta que todas las hermanas tenían en sus mentes.

-Olivia, ¿a qué...-abriendo sus ojos enormemente al captar lo que su hija se refería - ¿acaso? - siendo respondida su pregunta por todas sus hijas, que solo asintieron - por dios... - sentándose pesadamente al lado de su esposa, la cual no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-¿Julios, que sucede con mi pequeño?-

-Jaune es un prodigio, más de lo que yo o mi padre pudimos haber imaginado - volteándose para mirar a los ojos a su confundida esposa - Jeanne, tenemos que encontrar a Jaune.

* * *

Bosque Esmeralda:

Jaune sabía que debía prestar atención a su compañera, porque aparentemente le estaba repasando el plan que había armado luego de devolverle la conciencia, sin embargo su atención se encontraba en su mano izquierda, cual cabe recalcar estaba bien sujeta por la mano de la peli negra mientras lo jalaba por el bosque, en la cual un nuevo anillo había aparecido, un anillo el cual tenía como gema una llama de color negra - _¿qué está pasando aquí?_ \- primero el anillo en su mano derecha con una gema en forma de rosa y ahora este, no pudiendo seguir perdiéndose en sus pensamientos al sentir como se detenían abruptamente, para ver como su compañera le miraba con un claro signo de molestia - ¿pasa algo Blake? - obteniendo como primera respuesta un suspiro de exasperación y luego su mano siendo apretada un poco más fuerte.

-Jaune, has escuchado todo lo que te explicado- mirando seriamente al joven y suspirando al ver como este solo parpadeaba un par de veces - como se supone que te proteja si no sabes el plan.

Alzando una ceja ante la pregunta, encontrándola extremadamente extraña - Blake, ambos vamos a entrar a Beacon, no necesitas protegerme - tratando de sonar lo más firme posible, a lo que el sabia era algo que no tenía que pensar su compañera, bueno, no al extremo que parecía estar tomándoselo.

-...- siendo la respuesta de Blake dandose media vuelta y empezar a jalarlo nuevamente - _no importa, no necesita saberlo todo, solo seguirme_.

-¡Blake! ¡Espera Blake!- tratando de soltarse o por lo menos plantarse donde se encontraba, lo cual fue totalmente inútil, siendo arrastrado fácilmente por la huntress en entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del bosque.

Weiss nunca pensó que sentiría tanto terror de una niña dos años y centímetros menos que ella, acercándose a paso lento a su compañera - Ruby, no creo que el beowolf sepa donde el inu... - deteniéndose al ver la penetrante mirada que la menor le lanzo - ...Jaune se encuentra... - haciendo todo lo posible de no mostrar su nerviosismo al ver como Ruby soltaba al, ya casi desintegrado grim.

Aprovechando que la pequeña Rose parecía pensar en sus palabras, para evaluar el daño causado por esta - _nunca pensé que Rose fuera capaz de todo esto_ \- viendo los casi cincuenta cuerpos en estado de desintegración esparcidos alrededor - _y pensar que ayer era todo risas y coqueteos con su novio_ \- rezando para que Arc aun se encontrara en una pieza, ya que si así se ponía Ruby con solo el prospecto de un Arc herido, no quería imaginarse que pasaría si realmente este sufría algún daño - _dios, solo pensarlo me da escalofríos_ \- mirando de reojo a la adolecente para ver como esta tenía un puchero, haciéndole parpadear un par de veces - ¿Ruby?

-Jauneeeee-

- _ermm, ¿acaso mi compañera es bipolar?_ \- no pudiendo salir de su asombro por el vuelco de ciento ochenta grados de la menor, primero era una pequeña maquina de aniquilación y ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo con indicios de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Jauneeeeeeeeeeee-

-Bien Weiss, calmate, que haria Winter en esta situación- tratando de imaginar a su hermana menor y como está por lo general actuaba cuando el hermano menor de ambas tenia uno de sus episodios _-...pensándolo mejor, no creo que congelar a Ruby ayude mucho_ \- deteniéndose por varios segundos tratando de pensar en alguna forma de tranquilizar a su compañera, pasando aun mas segundos para finalmente notar que los lamentos de Ruby habían parado y no pudiendo evitar sentir un sudor frio deslizarse por su frente al ver como esta se encontraba observando con una gran sonrisa a un enorme nervemore que sobrevolaba la zona - Ruby, que crees...

De vuelta con Jaune y Blake.

Cerca de unas ruinas, una situación cómica para algunos y molesta para otros se producía enfrente de un grupo pequeño de adolecentes, la situación, una molesta Yang trataba de tomar el brazo de un confundido Arc, sin mucho éxito gracias a la intervención de una conocida peli negra.

 _-¿Acaso Blake acaba de sisear?-_ mirando curioso como Blake seguía obstaculizando los avances de la hermana mayor de Ruby en tomarle del brazo.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi camino!- tratando nuevamente.

-No- y fracasando igualmente.

Alargándose el juego por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente Yang se detuvo - ok, no sé quien seas, pero sabes que lover boy tiene novia - señalando a Jaune.

-¿Tu?- mirando escéptica a la rubia - _no hay manera que Jaune sea el novio de eso_ \- pensando con desdén luego de darle una rápida mirada a la joven.

-no, la novia es mi pequeña hermana-

Volteándose ambas huntress para ver la reacción del joven ante las palabras de la rubia.

-¿Tengo novia?-

-Decías- diciendo finalmente Blake mientras directamente a Yang, la cual no pensaba quedarse callada, mientras internamente maldecía a Jaune, y se preparaba a usar su segundo argumento, sus puños, lo cual no pudo hacer ya que un grito llamo la atención de todo el grupo.

-Yang, creo que ya encontramos a tu hermana- señalando a dos figuras que se precipitaban rápidamente al suelo desde el cielo.

Siguiendo la mano de su compañera, Phyrra, Yang volvió su mirada al cielo viendo claramente a quien se refería - ¡Ruby! - no perdiendo el tiempo para salvar a su hermana menor, pero no creyendo lo que veía al ver como Jaune sin pensarlo se le adelanto corriendo en donde todos asumían aterrizaría la pequeña reaper.

En el momento que Jaune llego a su destino sucedieron bastantes cosas al mismo tiempo. Primero, un chico de largo cabello negro acompañado de una chica de cabello naranja salían del bosque siendo perseguidos por un gran death stalker. Segundo, Jaune lograba soportar el peso ambas huntress que cayeron del cielo, una totalmente feliz Ruby y una agraviada Weiss. Tercero, Blake noto los dos potenciales peligros para Jaune, usando el lazo de su arma para amarrarlo en el torso del Arc empezando a jalarlo fuera de peligro para sorpresa de este, Weiss y Ruby. Y finalmente, el grupo de jovenes restantes decidiendo seguir al prisionero de la Belladonna al ver que estaban en desventaja con menos números ante ambos grims.

Llevándolos a todos a su situación actual, escapando de dos enormes grims en dirección de las ruinas donde se terminaba la iniciación, claro no sin antes haber cogido la reliquias gracias al pensamiento rápido del joven de largo cabello negro cual tomo la cantidad exacta para el grupo. Deteniéndose finalmente en un enorme puente cerca al acantilado, notando rápidamente que no podrían escalarlo con dos grims a sus espaldas.

Viendo que nadie daba ideas, Jaune decidió dar la mas lógica contra un grupo de solo dos grims - creo que deberia...

-Rose, llevate a Yang, Phyrra y Weiss para lidear con el Nevermore- señalando a la enorme grim volador - ustedes tienen el mejor alcanze de todos nosotros.

-Pero Jaune- siendo Ruby la que no pudo evitar expresar su negación de dejar nuevamente al Arc.

-No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare- enfatizando su punto Blake al sostener con más fuerza su arma que aun se encontraba sujetando a Jaune por la cinta.

Quedándose ambas jóvenes observándose fijamente, para nerviosismo de la presentes que sabían lo sobre protectora que era Ruby con el rubio - de acuerdo, te lo encargo - y todos no pudiendo ocultar su asombro a como tan fácilmente la joven Rose acepto.

-¿Ruby?-

-¿Si Yang?-

-¿estás segura de dejar a lover boy con ella?- señalando a la peli negra cual la miro con clara molestia por la acusacion.

-claro que estoy segura, obviamente puedo confiar en Blake- obteniendo una mirada extraña por parte de su hermana - ¿Qué?

Parpadeando un par de veces por las palabras de su hermana, Yang decidió simplemente dejar pasar el momento, ya hablaría con Ruby una vez la iniciación terminara - sabes que Ruby, no importa, vamos por el grim super desarrollado - empezando a jalarla mientras era seguida por unas igualmente confundida Weiss y Phyrra por la fácil aceptación de la menor.

-¿me imagino que ya tienes un plan para lidiar con el death stalker?- siendo Ren el primero en romper el silencio, ya que a cada segundo el escorpión se acercaba cada vez más a su posición.

-es simple, tu y Nora maten al grimm, mientras yo me preocupo que nada le pase a Jaune- simple, y a Blake le gustaban las soluciones simples, sintiéndose orgullosa de su plan.

Siendo su orden seguida rápidamente por la mas hiperactiva del grupo -¡oki doki líder!- y un no tan complacido joven que se apresuro a seguir a la peli naranja no sin antes mandarle una mirada de molestia.

Jaune también no estaba muy complacido con el plan de su compañera, y no solo por la parte de no incluirlo, sino también al ver como el grim fácilmente lanzaban a Ren y Nora fuera de su camino, acercándose rápidamente a la despreocupada Blake que se encontraba observándolo, decidiendo que seria prudente infórmale de esto -erm, Blake, creo que el plan no está funcionando-

-¿qué quieres dec...- y no terminando la pregunta al ser tratada de la misma forma que sus dos compañeros y siendo aventado a gran velocidad a uno de los lados.

Por su parte el joven Arc no pudo evitar sentir pánico al ver que terminaría como calcomanía en el suelo ya que el grimm no parecía detenerse en su embestida hacia él, cerrando los ojos instintivamente y preparándose para lo peor, poniendo sus manos enfrente para tratar de protegerse lo mejor posible, notando con tal acción que sentía un calor placentero de uno de los anillos.

Diez segundos ya habían pasado, y todo estaba en silencio. Jaune Arc estaba confundido nuevamente, algo que se había dado cuenta había pasado bastante desde que llego a Beacon - _¿Por qué no siento ningún dolor?_ \- animándose a abrir los ojos y no creyendo lo que veía.

Y no siendo el único que se encontraba en tal estado, ya que sus compañeros, los que se habían quedado a pelear contra el death stalker, plus Phyrra y Yang que se encontraban cerca, no podían creer lo que veían.

Ya que delante entre Jaune y el grimm, se encontraba una gran guadaña interponiéndose, una muy familiar, pero esto no era lo más sorprendente, si no la persona que la sostenía.

-¿Ruby?-

Bueno, en teoría era Ruby, pero a la vez no, ya que la Ruby al frente de Jaune era una versión miniatura y algo caricaturesca de la joven Rose, hasta tierna se podría decir. Sin embargo las palabras que saldrían de la mini Ruby fueron lo que sorprendió aun mas los presentes.

-¡no dejare que toques a mi papá!-

* * *

 **Que tal todos, bienvenidos a la parte final del capítulo.**

 **Oh, antes olvidarme, si alguno se pregunto porque use el numero 413 para el casillero de Jaune, solo combine dos numero que supuestamente dan mala suerte 4 y el 13.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
